Clive Doucet
Clive Doucet (born 1946) is a Canadian poet, prose writer, and politician. Life Doucet was born in 1946 in London, England, to an Acadian serviceman and an English war bride. Doucet grew up in the city of Ottawa, Ontario. He also spent some of his youth in St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador. Doucet was raised as a Catholic, and his mother was Protestant. He became a Quaker in 1980. He came to Ottawa in his teens when his father worked there. Doucet played for the Carleton Ravens football team for a season, and then moved to the University of Toronto. A football injury took him out of that sport and into the sport of rowing. In his younger days, he spent a summer working in a rock copper mine in British Columbia and helped build the National Arts Centre as a construction worker. Political career Before entering electoral politics, Doucet was a municipal affairs policy advisor.Ottawa Citizen, September 13, 2010 Pg B3. "Clive Doucet: Accidental politician" by Mohammed Adam In the 1997 regional elections, Doucet ran for Ottawa-Carleton Regional Council in Capital Ward, which includes The Glebe, Old Ottawa South, Old Ottawa East, part of Riverview Park, Carleton University and Heron Park. He was an activist against the proposed Bronson Freeway, which propelled him to victory. Central to his political platform is the creation of a light rail rapid transit system across Ottawa manifested to date with the Ottawa O-Train demonstration project. On July 6, 2010, Doucet announced his candidacy for Mayor of Ottawa in the October 25 municipal election. His book, Urban Meltdown: Cities, Climate Change and Politics as Usual, was published by New Society Publishers in 2007.New Society Publishers - Urban Meltdown In its review, The Walrus wrote "When Doucet speaks from the firm ground of experience as city councillor, his sharply logical solutions to municipal problems seem both hopeful and achievable." Publications Poetry *''Before Star Wars''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1981. *''The Debris of Planets''. Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1993. *''Looking for Henry''. Saskatoon, SK: Thistledown Press, 1999. *''Canal Seasons''. Manotick, ON: Penumbra Press, 2003. Fiction *''Disneyland Please'' (novel) 1978. Toronto: Fitzhenry & Whiteside, 1978. *''John Coe's War'' (novel). Toronto & New York: McGraw-Hill Ryerson, 1983. *''Gospel According to Mary Magdalene'' (novel). Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1990. *''The Priest's Boy'' (linked short stories). Windsor, ON: Black Moss Press, 1992. Non-fiction *''My Grandfather's Cape Breton''. Toronto: McGraw-Hill Ryerson, 1980. *''Notes from Exile: on being Acadian''.Toronto : McClelland & Stewart, 1999. *''Lost and Found in Acadie''. Halifax, NS: Nimbus, 2004. *''Acacidn Homecoming: congres mondial acadien'' (with Francois Gaudet). Halifax, NS: Nimbus Publishing, 2005. *''Urban Meltdown: Cities, climate change, and politics as usual''. Gabriola Island, BC, & Philadelphia, PA: New Society Publishers, 2007. Plays *''Hatching Eggs'', National Arts Centre, 1976. Toronto: Playwrights Co-op, 1974. *''A Very Desirable Residence'' Toronto: Playwrights Co-op, 1978. *''Seduced by Moonlight: A romantic comedy''. Toronto: Playwrights Canada Press, 198-? Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results=Clive Doucet, WorldCat, Web, July 8, 2012. Election results 1997 2000 2003 2006 See also * List of Canadian poets References External links ;Books *Clive Doucet at Amazon.com ;About *Clive Doucet Official weblog. Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian dramatists and playwrights Category:Canadian novelists Category:Acadian people Category:Acadian history Category:Writers from Ottawa Category:Ottawa city councillors Category:Living people Category:Université de Montréal alumni Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:1946 births Category:Canadian people of English descent Category:Canadian Quakers Category:People from London Category:People from St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador Category:People from Inverness County, Nova Scotia Category:Canadian players of Canadian football Category:Canadian rowers Category:Carleton University alumni Category:Carleton Ravens players Category:Ottawa-Carleton regional councillors